The Terran Empire
by Klingon64
Summary: Story 4. Sequel to "An Interplexing Future." After freshman year, Phineas, Ferb, and their friends venture into space again to help Meap fight enemies from a parallel universe where earth is the brutal Terran Empire, which loves one thing: conquest.
1. Prologue and Action Again?

Phinbella Story—The Terran Empire

Prologue and Chapter 1: Action Again?

**For all of my loyal fans out there, this whole story is a reference to a Star Trek parallel universe/alternate reality where instead of the United Federation of Planets, there is the Terran Empire (from Latin **_**terra**_**, or earth), where it's conquest or planets, betrayal being rewarded by promotion, torture of insubordinate officers, assassination, etc. I'll try to make Phineas and Isabella more the focus in this story (if you remember **_**An Interplexing Future**_**, it was more of an action story).**

=== Danville High School, end of Freshman year… ===

After their first year of high school, which was pretty easy for all in the friend group, all were relieved to have another summer vacation to do great things for humanity or merely for fun. The society of the whole United States of America had changed because of their wonderful adventures and accomplishments. The first week of summer was over after being filled with summer marching band camp for incoming freshmen. Tired of the discipline training, the usual group—Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and Irving—were long ready for a break.

While at home on a Saturday morning, wondering about the day's events and activities, an alert came from all the friends' rooms. Knowing what to do in this situation, all of the friends gathered in Phineas and Ferb's backyard via transporters [A/N—Star Trek teleporters]. A message had come from Meap and his alien fleet that a temporal portal had opened in their area of the galaxy with ships resembling the _USS Phineas_, as well as several others, coming from it. They were all described to have one common insignia—a yellow and black globe with a silver dagger through it. This fleet had destroyed a few of Meap's fleet and its trajectory indicated that it was heading for earth and the Terran Solar System (or the _Sol_ system).

"Well, I guess this means that we're, like, the action heroes for everyone around the galaxy, both present _and_ future!" said Phineas. "At least this action never gets old" said Isabella before lightly kissing her boyfriend on the cheek. "I guess this means more to add to my scrapbook of your guys' adventures!" said Irving enthusiastically. "But this means less time for studying!" said a dismayed Baljeet, who was answered by Buford saying "Quiet, nerd! Who really studies over the summer besides you?" "Well, you guys all know what this means—to the sanctum!" said Phineas.

They all donned their 4-year-old red, yellow, or blue uniforms with black pants and badges shaped like Phineas' head (Irving was made the Science Officer so that Ferb could focus only on being First Officer). Before Phineas and Ferb managed to even _try_ to plan building a new ship, a low, loud rumble was heard overhead. Meap had piloted the _USS Phineas_ to their house to be greeted by Mrs. Flynn and Mr. Fletcher, both still somewhat shocked by things of this nature happening. "Take care, kids! Avoid near-death situations by risky combat!" said Mrs. Flynn, shocked by herself saying that. Mr. Flynn added "Just kick their backsides back to where they came from!" The kids all got on the ship, which floated up, ever-skyward, to go into combat…

**What do you guys think? I just kinda realized that keeping Phineas and Isabella the center of attention here is gonna be harder than I thought originally! Please rate and review this chapter and the rest of the story as it develops! Thanks and God bless! :D**


	2. The Tale of Two Phineases

Chapter 2: The Tale of Two Phineases

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while! With school now finally over, I can at last continue with fewer interruptions (it's crazy that I'll be senior next year…)! So, here's where we left off: the usual group of Phineas and his friends are now aboard the **_**USS Phineas**_** after a few years of not seeing it (it belonged to Meap and his fleet). After a fleet of unidentified ships looking similar to the **_**Phineas**_** destroy part of Meap's fleet, Phineas and the gang are all called to come and help fight them off!**

The deep, dark ocean of stars came into view as the _Phineas_ broke though Earth's atmosphere. All the teenagers looked in awe, at last seeing this view after 4 years of school and other concerns. Phineas broke the silence at last, saying "Alright, crew, here's our main problem: we don't know what kinds of weaponry this fleet could have, nor their ferocity or lack of mercy. One thing is clear, however—these people are heading over here to change our home planet as we know it. They appear to be all about conquest, noting the yellow and black globe icon with a silver dagger going through it that Meap described. We need to keep our cool, stay strictly duty-oriented, and work harmoniously as one crew if we are to win! Commander Fletcher, take us out there…all ahead at maximum warp." "Aye, sir" responded Ferb. With a deep hum, the ship's display showed the streaking stars and beams of light enveloping the ship as all in space zoomed by. "Warp 2. Warp 4. Warp 6. Warp 7. Warp 8. Maximum warp achieved, captain!" said Ferb.

In half an hour, the _Phineas_ was nearing the coordinates where the enigmatic fleet was reported to have come entirely to a stop. "Shields up, red alert" said Captain Flynn. With the red alert klaxon and red lights showing all over the ship, all began to sweat as Commander Fletcher dropped them out of warp at .01 light years away from the fleet, which advanced slowly towards them, although neither side was in visual range of the other. In a few minutes, Meap's fleet was there to back up the _Phineas_. After 5 minutes, visual contact was made with the enemy fleet, which at first appeared as a small group of dots, slowly growing into distinct ship shapes. "Captain, we're being hailed…" said Lieutenant Commander Garcia-Shapiro. Phineas shuddered, weakly saying "on screen. This is Captain Phineas Flynn of the _USS Phineas_, to whom am I speaking?" Another voice quickly answered "So…_you're_ my parallel universe counterpart! I am Captain Phineas Flynn of the _ISS Phineas_!" He then laughed nefariously while all aboard the _USS Phineas_ shuddered in fear.

"Look, we don't want to cause any trouble here; just back down and we will spare you. Fight us and you will die! It's your choice—same for your extraterrestrial friends here!" said the evil Phineas. "Who do you work for?" said Phineas prime. "I am of the Terran Empire, conqueror of many systems and peoples. In my timeline, our inventions were combined with the ideas of Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz—evil and technology in one awfully nasty mix! We were taken by force when he took control, but we were exposed to the lies of a free country and planet, democracy, republicanism, capitalism, and peace!" "Then you are lost!" said Phineas prime indignantly. "Small words coming from a deceived and ignorant weakling, I see. We are far stronger; if it were not for our strength, I would have never become fleet admiral, Isabella would not have told me of her passions for me, and we would never be the glorious Terran Empire we are in our own universe!" "Yes, I know you can hear me, Isabella!" said the Terran Empire Isabella to Isabella prime. "I was no coward, unlike how you probably were!"

Isabella prime began to cry, Phineas then saying "alright, you mess with my girlfriend and you're dead!" "_I_ am your girlfriend, remember?" "No you're not! You're a cheap imitation from another universe that I could never possibly love! _This_ Isabella Garcia-Shapiro is who I love! Since you threaten her, my friends, and I, I won't stop until you're put to justice!" "Then bring it, brother!" said evil Ferb from the background. "I will! Off with the screen!" The view was switched over to the view of the nearing Terran Empire fleet, Phineas saying "Put me on to the fleet." "Aye, sir; you're on" said Isabella. "Attention, fleet: go into attack formation! Small fighter group, go in for the starships now; you have little chance for survival, so I thank you for all you've done! Once they have done the primary attack wave, the rest of us will go in. Godspeed, comrades, and may your courageous spirits live on forever in our memories!"

**What do you think so far? Keep reviewing as I go along here! The next chapter will have the epic battle between the prime universe fleet and the Terran Empire fleet, sure to be quite a struggle! I'll try to incorporate more Phineas x Isabella romance in this story, but once again, in an action story, easier said than done. I'll try to update more frequently!**


	3. The Battle

Chapter 3: The Battle

**Alright, so the two Phineases (Phineas Prime and Phineas from the Terran Empire timeline) have met, and Meap's fleet is about to face off against the Terran Empire fleet! Let's see how this turns out, and how badly each side wants a victory! (sorry if this opening spiel is kinda cheesy…)**

The smaller attack fighters of Meap's fleet went in, soon to have energy blaster bolts of high intensities sent at them. It took only a few hits with these straight phaser shots to destroy one fighter, and there were many Terran Empire battle dreadnaughts they were zooming past that were heavy-laden with this weaponry. The group of 20 or so small fighters was reduced to 10 in 2 minutes, but the total combined effort of the fighters had left its mark with 5 battle dreadnaughts entirely devastated by the powerful firepower of these versatile vessels. The remaining 10 retreated fled, 2 being destroyed on the way back. It was now time to bring out the BIG guns!

"Lieutenant Van Stomm, get that itchy trigger finger of your ready! We've lost many good…men…or aliens…out there, and we'll need to make sure they didn't die in vain. Commander Fletcher, take us in steady as she goes." "Aye, sir, into the battle." The _Phineas_ was preceded by the rest of the fleet, with the Terran Empire fleet doing the same. "All decks: brace for impact! Engineering: prepare for a big shake-up down there!" "Aye, Captain!" said Lieutenant-Commander Rai. "Let them make the first move" said Terran Empire General (Captain) Flynn to Commander Fletcher and Major Van Stomm. This was followed by a simultaneous "Aye, sir."

In a matter of seconds, phasers and torpedoes were flying back and forth, all ships' shields taking their intensity hard. But, as commanded, the Terran Empire ships (for the most part) let Meap's fleet make the first moves and destroy 3 more dreadnaughts in a few minutes and damage others. When the older, weaker ships of the fleet were exhausting ammunition, the Terran Empire fleet let all Hell break loose and annihilated ships a few at a time, starting with the smaller, older, and weaker ships, while not even targeting the big, advanced ships of Meap's fleet. This strategy was devastating to Meap's fleet, as older, less-advanced ships were being destroyed like nothing.

After a while, the _USS Phineas_ began to take some hefty hits (being only a moderate-sized ship). Most of the older, smaller, or weaker ships were destroyed, severely damaged, or somehow marked with damage or another sort. About half of both fleets were destroyed by 10 minutes into the battle. "Bridge, we're getting shaken up down here! Starboard and Port shields are failing!" said Baljeet. "Overall shields at…holy cow! 50%!" said Irving at the Science Officer Desk. "We need to keep it up! It appears we've been exemplary in our patience because neither side wishes to surrender and we both seem equally matched. Anyone got any ideas?" Before anyone could answer, one large rumble shook the ship, knocking almost everyone out of their seats.

"Our Port shields have failed entirely, Captain!" said Irving. The engineering crew of the Fireside Girls was devastated and sent into frenzy. It was also apparent that although Buford Prime was enjoying this battle, it was apparent that even _he_ was being devastated at the weapons console with so many ships to have to fire at—even _with_ the phaser cannons being computer-controlled! As more blasts continued to hit the _USS Phineas_, about a quarter of the engineering sector had to be closed off. Even things for the _ISS Phineas_ weren't going so well here; their overall shields were at 45%, and they had lost some crew members by having them sucked into space from hull breaches. The same had almost happened to the prime universe Fireside Girls.

With Meap's ship and the _USS Phineas_ leading the fleet, both had sustained heavy damage to the point that both ships were unable to be easily-maneuverable anymore. By now, ships' remnants were floating or flying around, many dead aliens or humans were floating in space, and all remaining ships had sustained heavy damage so much that the battle was more of a dying struggle for anyone who was actually capable of firing. Half of the remaining fleet had exhausted phaser power and torpedo supplies. Some Terran Empire ships were left only with the choice of ramming ships into others, which was even then at a slow speed. Soon, some of Meap's fleet was doing the same.

After the battle had gone 15 minutes in, both the _USS Phineas_ and the _ISS Phineas_ had exhausted their torpedo supplies. Both still had phaser power, but neither was at a close enough range to other ships to use them. "Engineering…how much power do we have left?" asked Phineas. "Main power is down to 40%, captain! Our only option is to attempt a self-destruct ram into the _ISS Phineas_!" "Computer, initialize self-destruct sequence." "Auto destruct is offline" said the computer. "Fellow officers…no, I'm sick of professional conversation! Guys, we're stuck between a rock and a hard place here. We can't really do much more in terms of combat, and our shuttles only have a capability or Warp factor 2. We could try and slam into the _ISS Phineas_, surrender, or try to make some desperate repair that'll take hours."

Just then, a weak tractor beam locked onto the _USS Phineas_ from the _ISS Phineas_. Buford tried firing phasers at them, with little avail. Isabella tried to establish communications with them, but they refused to answer. Baljeet tried to transfer all power to the impulse unit, but it was not enough. Ferb tried to maneuver out of the tractor beam's grasp, but nothing could shake this hold on the ship. Just then, Terran Empire officers transported themselves onto the ship and began taking all aboard the ship over to the _ISS Phineas_. Meap's ship was badly crippled and unable to pursue them. The _ISS Phineas_ was unable to go at even one half impulse power, but it could still go faster than the other surviving ships. The most that surviving ships could do was continuing trying to ram or fire with remaining phaser power at each other…

**Is this cool so far or what? Sorry for the lack of updating here, guys! If you're wondering about the Phinbella element of the story, it'll be considerably more important in the succeeding chapters. I hate cliffhangers myself, so I'll try to update more frequently on this story, ok? Keep reading on to see what happens to the captive crew of the **_**USS Phineas**_**, now in the hands of the **_**ISS Phineas**_** of the Terran Empire!**


	4. Captivity

Chapter 4: Captivity

**Well, it's looking pretty grim for our heroes now; the **_**USS Phineas**_** is almost incapacitated entirely, both Prime Universe and Terran Empire Alternate Reality fleets are virtually annihilated, and the whole crew has been taken captive aboard the severely-crippled **_**ISS Phineas**_** by its Terran Empire crew. What will become of them all? Read on to find out!**

The teenagers were led down a hallway from the _ISS Phineas_'s transporter room. They stopped at a set of large, thick-walled cells—they were about to be put into the brigs of the ship, where various torture devices could potentially be. Isabella was in tears and tightly held Phineas's hand as she followed along while being constantly prodded by the security officers. They were all literally thrown in into one cell with such a sheer brute force that some cried out at the pain of impact with the hard floor. "The captain will be down here soon to…talk with you all. Stay put…actually, what other options _do_ you all have?" taunted one of the guards while the rest cackled evilly.

"Any ideas about how to get out of here?" asked Irving. "I've always known you two to be unstoppable at solving any problem!" "Is it worth the risk of torture?" asked a frightened Baljeet. "You kiddin'? I could take all of those guys with my eyes closed!" said Buford with his usual toughness. "Well, let's see what options we have. We could always try the ceiling panels…" said Phineas, tailing off deep into thought as to how he'd go about this escape plan. "Ferb, gimme a boost!" Ferb blankly nodded in his neutral stare and boosted him up; not being tall enough, he asked Buford to lift him up, which he did with no difficulty. As Phineas began to remove the panels, they heard walking in the hallway. They all got back into places of looking despaired and hopeless while General Phineas Flynn of the Terran Empire came over to their cell.

"So, how are our parallels doing in captivity? Hungry? Oh, no, I forgot—don't feed the animals!" Evil Phineas laughed while Phineas Prime glared with the others at him. "But on more serious terms, I bet you're wondering what our plan is. Glad you asked! You see, we were fighting Meap's forces in our universe, where they had still not succumbed to the Terran Empire's will. We were in pursuit of their fleet when they scattered for an unknown reason. As we looked ahead, they knew a temporal portal was about to open up exactly there and that we'd exploit it to see what we could do with it. Our fleet entered this rift to find itself still in Meap's part of the galaxy to the exact coordinates, but in a different time. We also noticed that his fleet's ships were different and older-looking. We headed towards earth to see what the reaction would be from it; we got all of you in that ship that looked so much like this one, so we figured that we were in a parallel universe.

"After the battle that you just lost, we intend to make your planet earth into a new Terran Empire with the same motives: conquest and warfare. We want to make your planet as glorious and rich as ours is in our time and reality! We will put Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz in power so we may reign with the aid of his evil genius and sage guidance! Of course, this means the annihilation of all other world governments to make way for our one-world government with unlimited power!" Evil Phineas cackled after saying these words while all the teens in the brig slammed their fists on the transparent aluminum windows. "Don't try that; it's transparent aluminum—escape-proof! Hah! I _love_ winning!" The General went off back to the bridge after saying "Oh, by the way, you'll all be trained to be officers in our navy, so be prepared for some…shall we say…conditioning? Hahahaha!"

When the brig area was clear, Phineas again climbed on Buford's shoulders and tried to see what he could manipulate that was under the tiles. He fiddled with controls, switches, and in the end just had a big electrical shock send him flying back towards the wall, falling unconscious. Isabella rushed to his side quicker than everyone else and tightly hugged him in tears. When he regained consciousness after a few minutes, he said "Well…that doesn't…work." Baljeet chimed in and said "How about we make some sort of gun or other particle weapon of those parts in the ceiling?" Buford snapped "Does that really sound realistic to you? Or anyone?" All just looked awkwardly at each other, and then at Phineas. Phineas swallowed hard but then said "You know what? That's actually a very feasible idea!"

Phineas got on Buford's shoulders, carefully disconnected parts from inside the ceiling and handed them down to the Fireside Girls, who laid them down gently. In a few minutes, Phineas and Ferb's minds were pumping in their usual genius ways as they made a large blaster capable of firing at least 50 shots of particle energy at max power. They fired 10 shots at the transparent aluminum window with no avail; it was too thick for it. The guards walked by and smirked at the futility of their efforts. Phineas then said "Uh…we…could make it overload and use it as an explosive!" Ferb nodded and the two were at it again, making an explosive device. They detonated it with no effect. Phineas then said "We…we…uh…we could…we can't do anything! I have nothing more to work with!" As he slumped to the floor in tears of frustration, Isabella joined him sitting on the floor ; the others had no better ideas, so they all went off to separate areas of the brig to be with their crushes, boyfriends, girlfriends, love interests, etc. It was all they could do for comforting in this dim, seemingly eternal moment in time…

**So what do you think? As you can see, this Phinbella element of it all will be **_**very**_** important in the next chapter! Keep on reading and rating!**


	5. Reminiscing

Chapter 5: Reminiscing…

**Well, as you recall, Phineas, Ferb, and all the guys and girls from our Prime Universe had been put into the **_**ISS Phineas**_**'s brig, where attempts at escape have been fruitless. All our heroes could do was stay with their lovers for comforting while waiting in apprehension of what was to become of them…**

As Ferb and Gretchen, Baljeet and Ginger, Phineas and Isabella, and other pairs stayed together, a tone of solemnity fell over the space of the brig. There was much tear-shedding by all, male and female, no matter how strong each was in their normal states. Even Buford, who was without a female companion, was "sweating through his eyes." Isabella held Phineas's hand and lay on his shoulder as he stroked her hair softly and slowly. It wasn't long before Phineas's shirt sleeve was soaked in her tears, his chest soaked with his own.

"I feel like a failure…I've let everyone down around here and now look where we are! Even genius has limits, which I've just proven…" said Phineas semi-coherently through his choked-up throat. "Don't blame yourself, Phineas…we weren't expecting this kind of brutality from these parallels…but still, that doesn't change that our futures are sure to be filled with pain and brutality…" Isabella trailed off in her tears. "I know, Izzy…I…=sniff= know…" said Phineas sadly. "Well, at least we have each other for some temporary comfort…" said Isabella after clearing her throat.

As similar conversations went on between all in the brig, Buford was still off to the side, one of the only remaining Fireside Girls going to his side, which warmed his heart in a way that only his goldfish Biff had before this. Getting back to Phineas and Isabella, the moment became a massive apology time for them both. "You know, my parallel form was right…I _was_ a coward in not telling you earlier about how much I loved you…if I had not been so afraid to take the risk…" said Isabella before crying her eyes out again. "No. _I_ was the coward…_I_ never told _you_ either about how I felt about _you_. As a guy, I felt…ashamed to show my emotion to a girl…" said Phineas before tightly embracing her in tears.

"Emotion isn't weakness, but I kinda felt that way…" said Phineas. "But we all tend to hide these things, even though we know…" Isabella began to choke up, "…that we can't really…lose anything…by it…" "We could've done more things together during those summers…" said Phineas, "…but more…you know…just _us two_…why was I so stupid?" At this, everyone temporarily looked over at Phineas, who apparently didn't notice those giving short stares. They quickly returned to their business with their companions as Phineas kept speaking. "I always loved you, Isabella…I always…did…" Phineas began bawling. "And I…always…loved you too…Phineas…" Isabella began bawling with him.

"Remember how 4 years ago I made those holodecks back home?" asked Phineas. Isabella replied "How could I forget? The time we spent there was so…fun…and romantic…we surfed, we played on the virtual beach, you kept playing with my toes to make me laugh, we had a fancy meal in a virtual Paris restaurant, and a fun time in a virtual park in those few hours…" Isabella felt Phineas's hand go into her hair and softly and slowly stroke it with his other hand on her back. "It was to make up for the day before and not quite having such a romantic time on that earth-like planet's beach." Isabella then slightly giggled as she began stroking Phineas's hair and pulling his head closer. With a suddenly newfound hope, she said "I love you, Phineas, and right now, we all need you so we can get back home safely" "But I can't…" Isabella shushed him and said "No. The Phineas I know and love did not truly give up on that trip around the world 4 years ago! He got us back on time for the sunset of the next day! I won't have you give up now! Put that brain of yours to good use!" She then pulled him in for a long kiss that relieved Phineas beyond comprehension; everyone had been staring since Isabella had started shouting, but neither of them cared.

"Buford, we all need you!" said Phineas to Buford, who was still saddened by the fact that one Fireside Girl had come to his side much later than the rest being matched up. "What is thy bidding, my master?" asked Buford. "Alright, here's what we need, when the security guards come back around, we'll all fake a successful escape attempt to get their attentions. When they come in through the entrance, let 'em have it!" "Aye, aye…_captain_!" said Buford to a now-enthusiastic Phineas…

**What do you guys think? It's time to get to some real business here with these Terran Empire parallels! Get ready for the next chapter and some kick-butt action! (sorry for the cheesy description here…)**


	6. The Great Escape

Chapter 6: The Great Escape

**Ok, guys, now that I've kept some of you in suspense for a while, it's time to see how the escape plan will work! I've been busy lately and have only now been able to update the story…sorry for those of you guys like me who hate suspense…**

So, as planned out by Phineas, the teens would all fake a successful escape in progress to get the security guards to attempt to stop them; it would be here where Buford would take them out so they all could _actually_ escape and attempt to take back the _USS Phineas_ and call for more help (a little far-fetched, but they had no better options). The teens carefully removed more ceiling panels and climbed up into what small space there was to fake a successful escape plan. Some guards passed by and saw what seemed like the prisoners actually getting out. They all dashed to the back entrance of the brig to stop them. When the door slid open, Buford sent crippling head-shots at them, knocking them out instantly, blood gushing from broken noses.

They took their weapons and furtively went into the hallway, looking for a side panel to open up and sneak through. Buford was left to the task of beating up any personnel that came through the hallways so as not to attract any attention by loudly firing off any weapons. When they found a side panel with a tunnel system, they all went in and snuck through after closing off where they entered from. "Alright, guys," whispered Phineas, "now that was the easy part. What's to come is gonna be the hard part…now we have to try and take back our ship…and to do it, we'll have to get to their bridge and take them on one-on-one…" "Well, _someone_ didn't think things through very well!" snapped Buford. For this, he had a hard punch in the arm sent from Isabella.

"I trust my genius boyfriend here knows what he's doing, even if we have to wing it a little!" said Isabella to an ashamed Buford. "We'll do what we have to, _won't_ we?" They all looked around in their cramped space at each other and all nodded. "Well, then, let's make our way to their bridge. Set your weapons for stun. Ferb, got any devices on you to help us navigate these tunnels?" Ferb searched his seemingly infinitely deep pockets and did find a small GPS-like device for small-scale navigation. "What do you even _keep_ in there, Ferb?" asked Baljeet. Ferb just casually shrugged his shoulders as they navigated the tunnel system.

As they quickly and quietly navigated the tunnels, they were eventually at the air vents above the bridge, where they heard someone rush in, yelling, "Captain!" Terran Empire Phineas yelled back "Listen, you! How many times must I tell you that my rank is _General?_ And you remember something else? I'm the fleet admiral…which for some reason keeps the rank of General…anyways, what do you want? We're trying to repair our flagship here!" The security guard nervously said "Um…the prisoners…have…" "Say no more!" yelled General Phineas. "What incompetent idiots you are! Send security down into all parts of the ship! In fact, have _all_ officers armed and searching this ship from top to bottom!" "Aye…aye…sir…" said the intimidated security guard.

At this moment, the Prime Universe teens quietly opened the vent and began firing stun-level shots at the whole bridge crew before any of them could even pull out their phasers. "Wait, where's…?" Phineas was interrupted by a shot hitting his arm, making him cringe and collapse to the floor as a phaser pistol's gunpoint kept him where he was. "You forget—I have your mind's capability and more!" said General Phineas. "I knew that if you escaped, this would be the first place you'd attack! How naïve…but then again, what else could I have expected from a non-Terran Empire parallel counterpart?" As he cackled, he got a leg sweep from Phineas Prime and a hit to the face. Phineas Prime said "You know what? It's on! You mocked us, you insulted my girlfriend, and you threatened my friends! I'm gonna make you regret each and every one of your words…" "Then bring it, _brother_!"

**So what do ya think? The battle's on! It's the duel we've all been waiting for between the main protagonist and the main antagonist—good vs. evil. Sorry, like I said earlier, for those of you who hate suspense and cliffhanger endings! I barely now finished my business…so now I can more frequently update my story here! I'll keep at it, but I'll probably start alternate stories and one-shots because it's getting kinda hard to keep updating a story that's probably been explained to death. Ah, well, I'll keep at it for the sake of keeping a good story going that's had a good road so far. My only problem now is thinking of more Star Trek ideas to somehow incorporate into the stories… :p**


	7. The Final Battle

Chapter 7: The Final Battle

**So, as we've seen so far, it's finally come down to the long-awaited duel between good and evil—Phineas Prime vs. Terran Empire Phineas. Phineas is suffering a blast wound to the arm, but his resolve is of iron as he knows he must defeat his evil parallel universe self, lest his own dimension fall under the same brutality of their universe! Let's just get down to business here and cut the beginning spiel, shall we?**

"You know what else I just thought of? Instead of staying here, I think we'll create a stable wormhole with your help so that we can rule both of our dimensions! That way, the Terran Empire's might is twice as strong and spans two dimensions! And we'll have double our abilities and mental capacities with two of ourselves!" said Terran Empire Phineas. "You know what? You can start sleeping now, because the only place that'll happen is in your dreams!" said Phineas Prime in return. "How much more stupid can you…?" Terran Empire Phineas was sent to the ground by a hit to the face from Phineas Prime. "Your overconfidence I your weakness" said a proud Prime Universe Phineas. He then took a hard sweep to the leg and was answered "Same with you, _brother_!"

"Don't call me 'brother'! I'm not related to you—you're from a whole different universe and are in no way like me! You're brutal and heartless while I'm caring and selfless!" "Which is your biggest weakness! You won't kill an enemy without giving a second thought, much less want to harm him! That's why we as the Terran Empire are stronger than all of you! We do what we must to be superior, even if by inhumane means, which is usually what it takes to leave our mark wherever we go!" "Well, then, what if I were to do…_this_?" Phineas pointed a phaser at Terran Empire Isabella. "NO!" screamed Terran Empire Phineas. "So…you _do_ have a soft spot, I see…" "Of course! She's my girlfriend and future wife!" "But I thought you said that such soft emotion is a sign of weakness!" "Well, it's…AGH!" Terran Empire Phineas leapt at Phineas Prime and both were in a fist-fight on the floor of the bridge while both bridge crews could only stare in suspense at what was to become of both ship captains.

Ferb Prime tossed Phineas Prime a lightsaber from a hidden drawer in the wall he found while Terran Empire Ferb tossed Terran Empire Phineas one as well. Both got up quickly from the floor and backed away from each other for a brief respite. They then slowly advanced at each other, the blades making slow yet sure contact, which then turned into the clashing of the weapons. With two parallel universe twins literally bouncing off the walls of the bridge, both crews, despite their loyalty to their commanding officers, felt the need to refrain from intervening in the duel. "Perhaps you _are_ a worthy opponent…" said Phineas Prime before quickly pulling out a phaser from his pocket and hitting Terran Empire Phineas in the leg with one shot, sending him to the ground. "…but not invincible" finished Phineas Prime.

Terran Empire Phineas got up quickly and resumed the attempted onslaught. With weapons clashing and swinging, as well as things all around getting slashed, Terran Empire Phineas sliced Phineas Prime's phaser before barely cutting his right thigh. Phineas Prime then took one massive swing while on his way down to the ground and successfully sliced off Terran Empire Phineas' hand that held his weapon. Both writhed on the ground in pain, both releasing tears in the agony they were wrought. Phineas Prime recovered and slowly got up, hobbling, and pointed his lightsaber at his defeated opponent, who looked up at it in shame and pain. "I didn't…want to do that…you know…ugh…I never wanted to bring someone my own young age to such…ugh…pain and suffering…but I…did what I had to do…" said Phineas Prime, still in pain and cradling his right thigh.

"I…I…refuse to remain here suffering…kill me here…where I lay…" said a still-crying Terran Empire Phineas. "I'll do what I must" said Phineas Prime, to the shock of both crews. "But…first…let me…say one last word to my love…" said Terran Empire Phineas. He ushered Terran Empire Isabella to come over to where he lay on the ground. "I…I have failed at my…duty to the Empire…I do not…deserve to live any longer…do not mourn my death…remember that it'll be out of honor…" "I always loved you, and you know that" said Terran Empire Isabella in tears. "I will always carry your words on my heart and your accomplishments in my memories forever…" After this, the Terran Empire pair simultaneously said "I love you" and kissed deeply yet sorrowfully.

After she backed away, Phineas Prime ignited his lightsaber once more and walked over to his parallel universe counterpart. He said "You threatened me and my friends; you threatened my whole planet; you insulted my girlfriend; I have every reason to kill you for all of this. You know what I must do, and I do not see any regret in what I'm about to do…" Phineas Prime raised his lightsaber in the air, and swung down, hitting the ground next to Terran Empire Phineas before turning his weapon off. All in the room looked around in relief and shock. "I'm not like you—never was, never am, and never will be" said Phineas Prime. "I never believed the philosophy of 'an eye for an eye.' As I said, I have a heart and am selfless, unlike you and your empire." "What do you…have to lose…by killing me…?" asked a confused Terran Empire Phineas. "My self-respect and good conscience" replied Phineas Prime. "You're only a teenager like me and deserve to live a long and fulfilling life like any human being does." At this, Phineas Prime's communicator went off from Meap's ship…

**What did you all think? Nice way to end a duel? My story's not done yet; I still have another chapter or two to go before you can consider this whole thing wrapped up! Stay tuned for the next chapter update! It'll be good, I promise you! :D**


	8. Things Set Right

Chapter 8: Things Set Right

**As you remember from the previous chapter, Phineas Prime had the opportunity to put Terran Empire Phineas to justice…for good. Instead, he spared him in mercy to the shock of both crews, who thought he was sure to avenge himself on his parallel. What is to become of the Terran Empire crew? For that matter, what is to become of the Prime Universe crew? Let's check it out as I conclude this story once and for all.**

**Previously…**

…Phineas Prime ignited his lightsaber once more and walked over to his parallel universe counterpart. He said "You threatened me and my friends; you threatened my whole planet; you insulted my girlfriend; I have every reason to kill you for all of this. You know what I must do, and I do not see any regret in what I'm about to do…" Phineas Prime raised his lightsaber in the air, and swung down, hitting the ground next to Terran Empire Phineas before turning his weapon off. All in the room looked around in relief and shock. "I'm not like you—never was, never am, and never will be" said Phineas Prime. "I never believed the philosophy of 'an eye for an eye.' As I said, I have a heart and am selfless, unlike you and your Empire." "What do you…have to lose…by killing me…?" asked a confused Terran Empire Phineas. "My self-respect and good conscience" replied Phineas Prime. "You're only a teenager like me and deserve to live a long and fulfilling life like any human being does." At this, Phineas Prime's communicator went off from Meap's ship…

**And now, to continue with our story…**

Meap confirmed a successful repair of his flagship and his survival. "Thanks, Meap. Hold on one sec; I'm doing something important right now." "Meap." Phineas then said "I don't know if you'd give any of us the same mercy that I have just given you, but I did what was right. Will you do the same?" Terran Empire Phineas got up weakly while still cradling his handless arm, looked down in guilt, and then just broke down in tears, which no one of either crew had seen from this seemingly tough General/Fleet Admiral. "I never realized…how much of a monster…I've been made to be…Doofenshmirtz's evil…was just…just too much to handle…he took us by force…and brainwashed us as children…" Phineas Prime laid a hand on his shoulder, making Terran Empire Phineas look up; "I will not condemn you or remember your crimes here today. I have learned forgiveness from Isabella when she was almost assimilated into a cyborg collective by a future Doofenshmirtz in this universe. Hatred is always wrong, and I do not hate you for what you've done."

"I…am the result of…what my environment…made me…" "No. We all have the choice about what to do with our lives, no matter how bad of a background we all have. Although I say that your Doofenshmirtz needs a reminder of how letting environment controlling you turns you into a monster. Can you get through to him?" "We can definitely try. If we're not successful, take…Ferb, can you scrounge up enough parts to create a multi-dimensional…?" Terran Empire Ferb dashed off before his brother could finish. In a few minutes, he had made two multi-dimensional communicators in the classic Phineas and Ferb-style brevity of doing the impossible. "Ah, Ferb, my step-brother…is your Ferb the same way?" "Yes, yes he is. He's a man of action, as I describe him." Both laughed in a now-friendly relationship as parallel brothers.

"We can communicate with these if we should ever need a hand in taking on our Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Now, if we may…peacefully part…ugh…I need to get a new prosthetic hand…" "Well, while I never thought I'd say this, I was glad to have met you and your crew—or should I say _me_ and _my_ crew?" said Phineas Prime. "While this line may be cliché to you and to us, as well as recognized by all…" Terran Empire Phineas raised his still-existing hand, saying "…live long…and prosper…in all seriousness and sincerity." All on the _ISS Phineas_ bridge laughed for a while before the Prime crew was escorted back to the _USS Phineas_, which was still in tractor lock by the _ISS Phineas_. Repairs were made all over by the Fireside Girls, who finally got to return to their engineering area. As the _ISS Phineas_ slowly changed its trajectory to the temporal portal where it came from, they sent one last transmission—"Don't forget us! We may very well need your help in resisting Emperor Doofenshmirtz and his evil, so be at the ready! May the stars shine down on you..."

Phineas felt a tear go down his face as he couldn't help but wave at the now-faraway _ISS Phineas_. Isabella walked up behind him, grasping his other hand, their fingers intertwining in habit. Phineas blushed a little bit, turning towards Isabella to say "I'm glad we're safe." "I'm glad you still remember my wish that you don't hate _any_ enemies" said Isabella in return. "You could have very well killed that…other you…but you didn't. You realized his right to live as much as we did, and I'm proud of you for it." She kissed him on the cheek after saying this. He without hesitation turned to her and put his hand to her hair, stroking it slowly while looking into her eyes. "I love you." "I gitchee gitchee goo you, too." They both pulled in for the kiss, when an alert signal rang suddenly from home. "Stations, everybody!" said Phineas, quickly kissing Isabella before returning to his captain's chair.

"Number One, how are our shields and power?" Commander Fletcher (Ferb) answered "Shields are at 50% Power is at 75%" "Open the channel!" "Aye, sir" said Lieutenant Commander Garcia-Shapiro (Isabella). "This is Phineas; who's calling?" asked Phineas informally. "Hey, you guys, how are you? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" asked Mrs. Flynn. "Uh, no mom, we're fine. We're just heavily-damaged and on should be home in a few hours." "Make it quick! I'm making lasagna for dinner!" The whole crew began to water in their mouths at this. "Got it, mom! We'll be on our way as soon as possible! See you at home! Love you!" "I love you, too, Phineas. And you, too, Ferb!" Ferb snapped his fingers in response. "Engineering, how is progress going down there?" asked Phineas. "We're almost ready, sir! It's a good thing you built this ship only at a moderate size, or this would take days!" answered Lieutenant Commander Rai (Baljeet).

=== 2 ½ Hours Later… ===

The ship was finally mostly-repaired and a course for home was set. "Helm, all ahead at maximum warp." "Aye, sir" answered Ferb. There was a slight engine stall at first, but the streak of lights eventually enveloped the whole ship as the stars streaked and zoomed by. "Warp 2. Warp 3. Warp 4. Warp 5. Warp 6. Warp 7. Warp 8. Maximum warp achieved, Captain" said Ferb. "Well, our warp nacelles are a little bit slow, I see. Well, better late than never, I suppose. Crew, feel free to relax...you've all earned it. Just enjoy the ride home as we travel these celestial skies…on some kind of star trek!" (A/N—I got the whole "…on some kind of star trek" line from _Star Trek: First Contact_) Phineas laughed in his captain's savvy at this line. The crew relaxed and walked around the bridge or stretched and kicked back in their chairs. After 2 hours, they arrived at the Sol System, where Phineas gave the order "Helm, drop out of warp for preparation of standard Earth orbit." "Aye, sir. Warp 5. Warp 3. Warp 1. Slowing to sub-warp speed" said Ferb.

Jupiter zoomed by, giving way to the asteroid belt, which then gave way to Mars, which also zoomed by. Soon, the Earth and its moon were in view as small circles, which slowly but surely got bigger as they got closer. Soon, the moon was large in sight but somewhat quick in passing. The Earth began to show its full color as they slowed for standard entry. As they eventually entered Earth orbit, Phineas announced "Alright, crew! I think we'll keep this ship back home where it belongs. I think Meap and his fleet will do fine without it. Besides, I think we'll need it for a possible battle with their Emperor Doofenshmirtz. For now, I think we'll keep it in orbit until further notice. We'll just have to notify NASA and Virgin Galactic (A/N—the company that has worked the most on commercial space flight) about what it is. Everyone to their shuttlecraft! Thanks to you all for your hard work today, and I'll see you all back home!"

They all boarded their shuttlecraft and broke through the planet's atmosphere and all its turbulence. They entered the sunset sky of the Tri-State Area and Danville itself. They all parachute-jumped from their shuttlecraft and landed in the backyard, where their mom was waiting for them. She quickly hugged the boys tightly, saying "I was _so_ worried about you all! What took you all?" "It's a long story…" said Phineas nervously with a smile. "Well, c'mon in, everyone, I've got lasagna inside! We'll discuss it over dinner." Isabella and Phineas stayed outside, Phineas yelling "We'll be there in a little while!" Mrs. Flynn winked and gave a "thumbs-up" sign to them as she shut the door.

"Izzy…you don't know how thankful I am for you…not letting me be controlled by my anger the last time almost a year ago with the resistance against Dr. Doofenshmirtz. It was because of you that I gave my parallel mercy even when I had the chance to kill him." "You're welcome, Phineas. I'm so proud of you for keeping us safe and not killing him in hatred. I'm also glad that you stood up to him when my parallel insulted me." "Anytime. After all, if anyone messes with my girlfriend, they're messing with me." "Thanks" said Isabella, blushing. Phineas began to reach for Isabella's hair, the sunset in the background with a light breeze blowing. He stared into her eyes as he stroked her hair in his usual soft and slow manner. "I gitchee gitchee goo you, Izzy." Phineas put his hand around her waist as she said "I gitchee gitchee goo you, too, Phineas." They pulled their heads in closer slowly but surely. As soon as they could feel each other's breaths on each other's faces, they softly pressed their lips together for a passionate kiss that seemed to last for an eternity. After they pulled away, they saw everyone inside watching them from the big glass door. Phineas then asked "so…are you up for some lasagna?"

=== The End! ===

**So what did you guys think? This was my longest FanFiction story yet, and they all seem to be getting longer as I write more of them…anyways, you see where I'll have my next story take place! Please rate and review! Thanks, guys, for waiting it out! God bless and stay tuned for my next story! :D**


End file.
